


告白信条

by jiangshanghan



Category: World Trigger
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan
Summary: 大规模侵略战后，微架空。乌虎/迅栞/休南





	1. Chapter 1

“然而，我并不认为这有什么用。”留着黑色齐耳短发的少女嫌弃地盯着橙色齐腰长发的同伴递过来的书。

　　《恋爱法则》。←_←

　　“所以你已经有了更好的办法？”小南桐绘挑眉。

　　“很遗憾，然而，到目前为止，并没有。”木虎蓝捂脸。

　　“那就给我拿着！”小南桐绘不负厚望地炸毛。

　　“好、好的，小南前辈！”

　　“请务必要仔细研读啊，否则真是对不起休斯。”

　　“对不起，然而，我并不能理解这其中微妙的逻辑关系。”

　　“简而言之，‘约会的时候怎么能让女孩子付钱呢’，就是这样。虽然不知道是谁教的……”小南桐绘板着脸解释道。

　　“唔，这恐怕是迅桑教的。”木虎蓝若有所思，而后补充道：“当然，以上仅为我个人的猜测。”

* * *

 

　　「这个锅我背了。」by远在三门市另一端的迅悠一。

　　「她怎么就想不到是我教的呢？」by今天也宅在玉狛支部的宇佐美栞。


	2. Chapter 2

　　第一步：交。

　　——即使不太熟识，至少也要有过交谈。在陌生的情况下唐突的表白，失败率极高。

　　「在模拟对战练习期间，多次接受过对方的指导」←通过。

　　

* * *

 

　　第二步：约。

　　——必须确认双方能够碰面。

　　“您好。请问找哪位？”

　　“乌丸前辈，我是木虎蓝。请问您这周末有空吗？”这样会不会太直接，很容易被察觉到意图，然后就被推脱……

　　“啊，是木虎……嗯，有空。”

　　通过。

　　忽然明白了他为什么被队友称为“慢吞吞的帅哥”。

　　

　　「这个锅必须是我背。」by今天也担任玉狛支部厨师的宇佐美栞。

* * *

 

　　第三步：会。

　　——到人不少又不多的地点。既不会让自己过于紧张以至于语无伦次，也不会很尴尬←万一被拒绝的话。

　　“……那么，这周六下午三点，在BORDER本部附近，XX街的XX咖啡厅见面。”

　　“嗯，没问题。不过，究竟有什么事情？”

　　“那个，请等到会面的时候再由我进行说明……可以吗？”

　　“喔，那么等到那时再公布吧，如果你坚持的话。”

　　「然而，我并不想“公布”。」

　　「一旦说出来，不就是公布了吗！有何区别！」by今天也被他人激怒中的小南桐绘。

* * *

 

　　坐在玉狛支部客厅沙发上的乌丸京介挂断了电话，抬头恰好与走进来的小南桐绘打个照面。

　　“哟，鸟丸。”

　　“小南前辈。”乌丸京介垂下眼睑，状似无意地回答。“你什么时候把我的手机号码告诉木虎蓝的？”

　　“诶！她这么快就联系了你吗？”

　　“还真是你告诉的啊。”

　　“喂！为什么你会知道啊！”

　　“我猜的。”

　　“你果然很快就承认了。”怀里抱着刚买的一堆炸米饼和铜锣烧、跟在后面走进来的休斯愉悦地给乌丸点了个赞。

　　“什么！你竟敢戏弄我！”小南桐绘转身一扑，成功地抓住休斯的脸颊，然后向两边使劲拉扯。

　　「……为什么我又成为发泄对象……」by今天也在莫名其妙地作大死却依旧毫无自觉的休斯。


	3. Chapter 3

　　第四步：见。

　　——提出要求见面者，切不可迟到。否则极易引起对方的反感，且会提高失败的几率。

　　

　　“你其实可以约在两点半见面的。”乌丸京介不知道此时自己应该做出什么表情，“然而其实没有区别……”

　　“是的，因为是我提出要求见面，所以早到也是必须的。前辈无须介怀。”

　　结果是双方都提前半小时到了。

　　

　　「然而这样岂不是会导致时间不断地被比拼着提前吗？」by 对前辈的指导产生了深重的怨念的乌丸京介。

　　「所以你们打算等到约定的时间再进入正题吗？」by聚集在玉狛、与乌丸共享着听觉情报的迅、栞、小南、休斯。

　　

　　第五步：聊。

　　——在轻松愉快的氛围中，先进行短时间的闲聊。尽量避免突发性地说明，以免使对方因过于惊讶不知如何反应而感到尴尬，从而造成不必要的困扰。

　　

　　“啊，那个，乌丸前辈，今天怎么会有空闲呢？”

　　“于是‘周末打工’的情报也是小南前辈告诉你的吗？”

　　“啊，是的……非常抱歉！”

　　“……为何忽然道歉？”乌丸京介听见耳机里传来小南桐绘咬牙切齿的声音“居然出卖了我”，感到相当程度的迷惑。“这也算不上什么秘密的说。”

　　

　　「然而我竟然在说这么无聊的话题……不会引起前辈的反感吧……」木虎蓝不禁为自己的前途（？）捏了一把汗。

　　

　　“我说‘临时有事，需要去BORDER本部一趟’，就顺利地获得了许可。”乌丸京介认真地回答道。

　　“一本正经地胡说八道啊。”木虎蓝忍不住吐槽。

　　“……”乌丸京介汗颜。

　　

　　「人生已经如此艰难，有些事情你又何必拆穿？」by聚集在玉狛的监听四人组。

　　

　　第六步：解。

　　——不能指望暗示会获得预期效果。尤其是对于比较迟钝的对象而言，有必要明确地表达清楚自己的心意。

　　“特意约我出来，不只是为了谈关于工作的事情吧？”乌丸京介貌似悠闲地直视木虎蓝，成功地使后者张口结舌。

　　

　　「没办法，面对乌丸前辈的直视，完全放松不下来啊！」木虎蓝内心迎风四十五度角宽面条泪中。

　　「笨蛋鸟丸不要盯着人家女孩子看啦！」by今天也为后辈的表白问题操碎了心的小南桐绘。

　　「对女孩子要温柔，温柔~」by一边嚼炸米饼一边听戏的迅悠一。

　　

　　“对不起，刚才太严肃了。”乌丸京介移开视线，“所以，究竟是什么事呢？”

　　“因为一直以来都仰慕着前辈您，所以我……”木虎蓝朝左下方微侧头部，并咬着下唇。

　　“原来木虎蓝也有不自信的时候。”

　　“我该说‘对于让您看到我失态的一面非常抱歉’吗？”木虎蓝条件反射性地皱眉。

　　

　　「噢不！我想静静！」by一不小心暴露了毒舌属性的木虎蓝。

　　「不知道该做什么表情。」by努力不动声色的乌丸京介。

　　

　　“抱歉说了些无关的话题。那个，具体来说，是这样的。”木虎蓝试图摆出一副严肃认真的表情，然而脸颊上的红晕和游移不定的视线破坏了整体效果。“我，一直以来，仰慕着乌丸前辈。”

　　“噢，是因为屈指可数的那几次训练指导吗？”乌丸京介稍微显露了惊讶的情绪，“然而，更优秀的指导老师也不是没有。为何只说我一个呢？”

　　

　　听众·小南又开始□□休斯了。

　　

　　“那是因为……”虽然刻意掩饰，却不能完全装成平静。木虎蓝的声音略带颤抖，“我，其实是，非常、非常地喜欢乌丸前辈来着！”

　　“就是说不讨厌……啊，其实我也一样。”

　　

　　「鸟丸你真是没救了……」听众·迅扶额。

　　

　　“不，不仅如此。我的意思是，像恋人那种的喜欢！”

　　

　　「终于！说出来了！可喜可贺！」听众·栞把眼镜往上推了推，眼中闪过精光。


	4. Chapter 4

　　听到少女的告白，乌丸京介一时之间不知该作何反应，只有呆坐在难耐的沉默之中。

　　「好像是失败了。」木虎蓝没有接收到对方的反馈信息，于是作了这样的推断。五秒后，她再度打破沉默：“事情就是如此。”

　　乌丸京介静静地听着少女的话语。

　　“非常抱歉。特意约您出来，却说了一些无聊的事情。给您添麻烦了。”木虎蓝维持着应有的礼节，慢慢地站起来，向乌丸京介鞠了一躬。“因为我的任性，造成了您的困扰。我谨在此致歉。”

　　

　　「等等！怎么回事！这走向不对吧！」by 被神展开惊到的宇佐美栞。

　　「似乎出现了一个未来的岔路口。」by受到副作用影响的实力派精英·迅悠一。

　　「言（然）而，他呀（也）并唔（不）是必须吔咻（接受）对方……」by仍然在被□□的休斯。

　　「至少也要表明自己的态度吧！这样一言不发算什么啊！」by完全无法接受目前状况的小南桐绘。

　　

　　“虽然似乎是不可能成真的妄想……总之，非常感谢乌丸前辈耐心听我说出了自己的心意。”木虎蓝拿起围巾，离开座位。“我告辞了。”

　　“等一下，木虎。”在意识到之前，乌丸京介已经条件反射性地出手，捉住了围巾的一端。

　　“您无需多言。我已经知道答案了。”木虎蓝努力维持平静的外表。

　　“……我可还什么都没说啊。”乌丸京介意识到自己抓着别人的围巾并不是礼貌的行为，立即松开了手。

　　“有时并不需要明确的语言也能理解……乌丸前辈已经，足够委婉地拒绝了我。”

　　

　　「……」乌丸京介表示不能理解少女的心思。

　　「对对方的告白完全没反应啊。」by终于从小南桐绘的魔掌中解脱的休斯。

　　「哪怕是直说“恕我拒绝”也比“完全没回应”显得更礼貌。」by 对自己的指导方法产生了严重怀疑的迅悠一。

　　

　　木虎蓝现在只想赶紧离开这令人尴尬的地方。然而乌丸京介的下一句话成功地阻止了她的脚步。

　　“我并没有要拒绝的意思。”

　　

　　「喔哦哦哦！看来有戏！」by再次被神转折惊到的宇佐美栞。

　　「明确的未来。」然而，迅悠一已经看穿了一切。

　　

　　现在换成是木虎蓝静静地听着少年的话语。

　　“我原本以为，应该由男方先表态。所以，刚才听到木虎先说的时候，很惊讶，以至于不知道该作何反应。但并非想要拒绝。”

　　“也就是说……”

　　“也就是说，我接受了。”乌丸京介很自然地拿过围巾替木虎蓝围上。“我对木虎，也是恋人那种的喜欢。”

　　这下轮到木虎蓝不知该作何反应了。


End file.
